


Luck Be An Emmett

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys go on a shopping trip, and Emmett finds himself something better than a fabulous outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck Be An Emmett

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Ted asked as he slouched against the wall of the gay boutique Emmett had dragged them into. It was just the kind of shop for Emmett, full of bright colors and sheer clothing material.

Emmett gave Ted a look as if he should already know the answer. "I need a new outfit for the Homo Ball Hop and Justin's here to give me his artistic input."

"Of which I have none, so one more time, why am I here?"

Emmett grinned. "I'll need your accounting skills to keep myself from going bankrupt in the search of the perfect outfit."

Justin laughed while Ted rolled his eyes, though there was a slight smile on his face so Emmett knew he was only kidding. "So same old, same old."

"Exactly! Oh, come on, Teddy. There has to be _something_ you can find to keep your attention." Emmett's gaze focused somewhere behind them and Ted and Justin turned around. A really hot customer had just walked into the boutique wearing a red shirt that clung tightly to his bulging muscles and skin tight, black leather pants.

Justin shook his head as if to clear his vision of the stud and pushed Emmett towards the dressing room. "You won't find anything standing out here."

"Oh, I don't know about that. He's definitely something I'd want to try on." Emmett let himself have one last lustful look before closing the dressing door behind him.

With Emmett temporarily gone, it left Ted and Justin with nothing to do but drool. "He doesn't look like the kind of guy who'd shop here," Justin said.

"Who cares? I just want to know if he'd be willing to fuck me in one of the empty dressing rooms." Ted stood on his tiptoes to peer over one of the racks as the stud moved through the boutique, checking out a shirt here and there.

"You know, the outfit Emmett took in with him probably isn't what he wants for the ball. I should get him something else, you know, from that side of the store." Just as Justin was about to move, Ted held out his arm and kept him back.

"You already have a boyfriend. How about letting the less fortunate have a share in the riches?"

Justin continued to eye the guy. "Brian would understand. Hell, if Brian was here, he'd do him himself."

Emmett chose that moment to appear. "What do you guys think of this?" He lifted his arms and spun around to show off the outfit. He wore a sheer pink top which flowed down to a pink skirt that flared out. A white poodle was printed towards the bottom of the skirt.

Ted's eyes widened while Justin stifled a laugh from behind his hand. "T-That's, uh. That's certainly fabulous, Em."

"You think?" Emmett twirled again. "I kind of like it."

"I don't know, Em, don't you think it's too much?" Justin asked. "Even for a homo ball?

"It looks perfect on you." The guys turned around to see the stud up close, leering at Emmett. "The name's Brock. Wanna get out of here and go somewhere?"

"Yes! Actually, I was shopping for something for the Homo Ball Hop this Saturday." Emmett gave the stud a flirty grin. "Got any plans for this Saturday?"

Brock shook his head. "Nope. If you're inviting me to the ball, I would _love_ to come."

Ted coughed into his fist at the heavy handed innuendo. Justin hummed as he leaned against the wall. Emmett ignored his friends' behaviors. Instead he grinned and took Brock's hand into his own. "Sounds fabulous! Let me pay for this and we can go have some lunch. And," he broke off to look Brock up and down. "here's hoping for some dessert as well, hrm?"

Brock lifted their hands so he could kiss Emmett's hands. "I love dessert. I'll meet you at the cashier."

He kissed Emmett's hand once more before slipping through the boutique. The guys were silent until Emmett let out a happy shriek. "Did you guys _see_ how hot he was? And he wants me. All right, if you don't mind, I'm going to change into my other clothes, buy this, and have myself some Brock for lunch."

Ted reached for the tag on Emmett's skirt. "Em, these pants cost more than you made in the last six months."

"Worth every penny!" He darted back into the dressing room before coming back out with his new outfit over his arm.

Justin laughed and clasped Ted on his shoulder. "Looks like Emmett found everything he needed on this shopping venture. Want to go to Liberty Diner and grab a bite to eat?"

"Might as well. Who knows? Maybe I'll find a stud of my own there. Right?"

Justin nodded solemnly. "Exactly." Justin patted Ted's shoulder again and they left the boutique, passing Emmett and his new stud making out against the wall.


End file.
